Monster Killing Scythe Wielder Battle Royale
Render (3).jpg|Necromercer Scythes, but more of them. 'Intro' Necro: In the realms of fiction, the scythe is one of the most iconic weapons around. Inkriel: And these four are some of the most powerful around. Necro: Specter Knight, the recruiter of the enchantress. Inkriel: Death, the brother of war. Necro: Bete Norie, the embodement of fear. Inkriel: and Ruby Rose, the slayer of grimm. Necro: He's Inkriel and I'm Necro, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Specter Knight Dash Slashes into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: In a wild and untamed land, those who followed the path of the light were known as adventurers and those that followed the path of darkness were known as assassins. And Donovan was one of the greatest assassins around. Mercer: On a fateful trip to the tower of fate Donovan almost lost his life after a hard battle with the Shield Knight. And then the Enchantress came to him just before he died and asked him to join her. Fearing death, he accepted her offer, and became the cold, powerful, undead warrior known as Specter Knight. Necro: Specter wields a supernatural scythe that specalizes in destroying darkness, and slightly decrease the effectivness of healing factors. Mercer: Specter Knight has an impressive arsenal. First up is the Throwing Sickle, a small scythe that Specter Knight throws that can pick up items and bring them back to him. Necro: Next up is the Caltrops. They are spikes that Specter Knight throws down on the ground that deal massive damage when stepped on. Mercer: The Dread Talon is a claw that Specter Knight wears on his left hand that deals heavy damage to the target when used. Necro: The Will Skull is an item that heals damage dealt to Specter Knight by restoring his will to live. However, if he is struck while using it he looses the skull and it's healing is stopped, meaning he will not be fully healed. Mercer: The Spider Scythe is a three bladed scythe that climbs across the ground and up walls. However, he can only have two out at a time. Necro: The Chronos Coin is a small coin, that when flipped by Specter Knight slows down time for ten seconds while Specter Knight can still move at normal speeds and use other relics at the same time. Mercer: The Bounding Soul is one of Specter Knight's stranger weapons. It relases a soul that is released at a 45 degree angle, and it bounces off of enemies that it hits. He can up to four active at one time. Necro: The Shadow Mirror is a Curio that makes a reflection of Specter Knight that can attack for him. Mercer: Next is the Barrier Lantern. This lantern makes five small flames around Specter Knight that block any projectile, and can be fired at his enemies. They deal some heavy damage. ( They also protect him form physical attacks, but they dissipate after being hit once.) Necro: The Hover Plume is a feather that allows Specter Knight to fly, and it also makes him invincible for a short period of time. Mercer: The Judgement Rush is a small jewel that makes Specter Knight fly through walls at high speeds and slash an enemy. While it is active he is completely invincible. However it uses up one fourth of his dark power. Necro: And last but not least is the Skeleton Sentry. The Skeleton Sentry is a skeleton that Specter Knight spawns that fires piercing projectiles. Mercer: Specter Knight has weather control, in which he can make lightning strike randomly and create powerful gusts of wind that cause debilitating darkness. Necro: Specter knight can teleport long and short distances, almost instantaneousily. Mercer:Donavan can fly pretty high without the Hover Plume. Necro: Specter knight can also summon the undead, however they are very weak, and can be destroyed in one or two hits. Mercer: Specter Knight's signature ability is the Dash Slash. He dashes at the enemy and deals massive damage to them. He can also chain it to deal massive damage to a single target. Necro: Specter Knight can take hits from the Enchantress, who can create storm clouds that are mountain sized with a wave of her hand. The force necessary to do something like this is around thirty seven and two fifthes of a megaton. And he is also strong enough to completely destroy that very same storm cloud, and the force needed to do that is a minimum of two times greater than the input of the force that the Enchantress exerted. Mercer: Specter Knight is capable of running up walls and dodgeing the return stroke of lightning, which as metioned in Qrow's analyisis, moves at two hundred million miles per hour. Necro: However Specter Knight's weaknesses are pretty devestating. His dark power is limited, and if he uses all of it he can't use any Curios. And he is somewhat a glass cannon, having very little in the way of defense. But overall Specter Knight is one of the most powerful knights under the Enchantresses control. Specter Knight: How tragic that you shall never emerge from cowardice! For here your story must end! 'Betty Noire Promises a DEATH BATTLE!' Inkriel: Betty Noire wasn't always a creature made of magic and fear, once she was a little girl by the name of Amber Lightvale. Necro: Too bad Agate Lightvale went kind of crazy after the Human-Monster war and made a successful attempt to kill their brother, Copper Lightvale. Inkriel: Among other consequences of the attack, Amber was killed in the battle. Driven mad by grief, Agate proceeded to sacrifice her life to ressurect herself in the body of her baby sister. Necro: By doing this, she created the living incarnation of the Fear trait, Bete Noire. Inkriel: Due to her being a spell, Bete became biologically immortal, only able to be permanantly struck down by a SOUL infused with Determination. Necro: Due to this, she is incredibly careful around known sources of Determination, but if it comes from an unexpected place, she's in some serious trouble. Inkriel: Along with her immortality, she has many other abilities, like creating constructs out of FEAR magic, usually she creates a weapon, namely her scythe. 'Death lives up to his name for a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Ruby Rose has a Grimm encounter in DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' Inkriel: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Necro: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Fight: Sharpen thy Scythe!' 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Scythe duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Inkriel's Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Adopted by Inkriel Category:Inkriel Season 1 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles